New Take on Certain Relationships
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law was targeted by Caesar Clown. Now, he's stuck in a six-year-old body. He's trying to figure out the counter-agent for the substance he breathed in. While on an island, he was saved by Zoro. He took him to their ship to get treated. Will they find out who he really is? How will they react when they do? Why are Zoro and Sanji treating him differently? SanjixLawxZoro Bottom!Law
1. Child Again and Substance

**Child Again and Substance**

Sitting at his desk in his office, Law stared at the strange package he had gotten that morning. It was a plain, brown, rectangular package that had only his name written in cursive on it. He couldn't figure out who could've sent him a package. It was a strange thing for him to get out of the blue.

"Well, can't figure out who sent it if I don't open it," he concluded to himself.

Reaching out a hand, he pulled the string that was attached to it. Nothing happened so he guessed that it was a good sign. Continuing on, Law opened it up to find a box inside. It was very unusual for him. It wasn't until he lifted the lid that he immediately regretted his choice in opening the package in the first place.

Once he lifted the lid, a pink smoke bellowed out with a loud noise. It made him violently cough and hack when he, accidentally, breathed it in. He dropped the lid back down before waving a hand in front of his face.

"What the...*cough*...fuck was...*cought*...that?" he asked aloud between coughs. He had shut his eyes when the smoke came out.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Something was extremely wrong with what he saw. His eyes widened with shock and worry. _What happened?! Why am I so short?! What was that smoke?!_

What Law noticed was that he was way shorter than he normally was. It was like he shrunk a good five or six sizes. Looking down, he found that his shirt was way too big, and his pants were empty from his legs.

Raising his hands, he screamed at what he saw. It was almost to the point of freaking him out. His hands were the size of a child. He guessed around the age of six or eight. That would explain why his shirt and pants were too big for him.

"Captain, is something wrong?" a male crew member asked as he started to open the door.

Quickly, Law dropped from the chair and rushed over to the door before slamming it shut. It pushed the man back out the door before he could get inside. "I'm fine. Don't come inside. It might be dangerous if you open the door," Law informed him. Even his voice was high like a child's.

"What's going on? Why do you sound like a child?" the guy questioned him. He sounded worried. Law didn't put it past him to be concerned for his Captain. It was actually heart-warming that they would be worried about him.

"I'll explain later. Open up the vents. I need to air the room." The crewmate agreed. Law heard the vents open up before the sound of it being turned on. It was sucking the smoke out of the room. He didn't trust opening the door until he was certain that the substance was completely gone. "I need you to get something for me."

"Sure. What do you need?" Law lifted up his shirt. It swallowed him whole and he had it falling off one of his shoulders.

"There's a shirt in my top drawer. It's black and has nothing on it. I need you to bring it here. And, please, be quick about it."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back." Law thanked him before he heard him walk away. He sighed, realizing his situation. It was not a good position that he was put in. But, it could've been worse. The smoke could've killed him.

Sighing again in frustration this time, he realized that he would have to tell the crew about his problem soon. He had to leave the room at some point. It wasn't going to get any better if he couldn't figure out what that smoke had been.

Going over to the desk again, Law crawled onto the chair before standing on it to reach the box. Removing the lid again, he saw a pink residue on the inside. There was a string that was attached to the lid. It was what probably had triggered the smoke when he opened it.

Inside the box was a pink tube. The same pink as the residue. The string seemed to have pulled a piece off of it that let it out. Law reached in and grabbed the tube. He turned it over in his small hand a few times. Then, he saw it. Anger and hatred filled him when he saw the symbol on the side of it.

"That fucking clown!" he roared. He was pissed now. Caesar Clown was at fault for the situation he was in. "I'm going to strangle that fucking man!" He threw the tube across the room. It slammed into the wall before dropping to the floor. He heard the crunch of the plastic when it connected with the wall before crumpling to the ground.

Soon enough, a knock sounded on the door. "Captain, I have the shirt you asked for." It was the same crewmate he had asked to get a shirt for him.

Hopping off the chair, he walked over to the door before opening just enough to stick his arm out. "Don't open the door too much. I don't want to risk any of you getting into the same situation that I'm in," he informed him. "I'll come out in a little while. It's to make sure it's truly and completely gone."

"Aye. Are you going to be okay?" He handed him the shirt. Law stuck his hand out before grabbing onto it. He pulled it in before answering him.

"Yes. I should be fine. I do have some research and other things to do when I leave this room." The man agreed before he left him alone. Law shut the door before looking at the shirt he had been given.

It wasn't really a shirt. At least, not for him at the moment. It was going to be long on him but not enough that it would drag the ground. It was solid black and had a sort of turtle-neck part to the neck of it. The sleeves were short and wouldn't swallow his hands. At least, he hoped that they wouldn't.

Lifting the shirt he was wearing, Law took it off before tossing it aside. He sighed. Even his underwear were too big, and he had slipped out of them. He pulled the new shirt over his head. It went on without a problem.

Slipping his arms inside, he went over to the mirror on the wall. He had gotten it installed just in case. He took in his appearance. "Well, this is just great. Not only do I sound like a child, but I also look exactly like one."

Law was as tall as a six to eight-year-old. The shirt landed just below his knees. The arms were around his elbows. The neck covered the bottom half of his face. It didn't look half bad to him. He actually thought he looked good enough for the time being.

Walking over to the desk again, he climbed back onto the chair. He remembered that his hat was sitting on the desk. Law picked it up and put it on. It was a little bit, but he was able to keep it out of his eyes.

After a while, he believed that the room was safe enough to leave. Going back to the door, he reached up and was able to grab the knob. He was thankful that he was, at least, big enough for that.

When the door opened, he looked out. There was no one in the hallway. Knowing he couldn't get his clothes at that time, he went back and grabbed the box before leaving the room. He set about going to his lab to figure out what he had breathed in and how to reverse it.

On the way there, he bumped into another male crew member. They went to apologize before actually looking at him. Law watched his eyes widen and jaw drop. It was a natural reaction to him. He expected as much from him.

"C-Captain..." he started. "Wha...What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. I need to start on something as of right now. Please, don't tell anyone else. Just...tell them to stay away from my lab." The man agreed before Law continued to his small lab. He had even picked up the tube before he left the room.

Getting to his room, he shut and locked the door behind himself. Sighing, he set the box on the side of the counter before climbing onto the stool that was near the counter. It took him a minute or so to get onto it, but he managed to do so.

Law looked around for the things he would need. Then, he started on talking samples of the substance that was left behind when it exploded in his face. It was a difficult task because the residue was hard to get samples of.

After a few hours of working, he still hadn't found out what a few of the ingredients were. Law's head was hurting, and his stomach was protesting against him. It growled again. "Shh," he said as he placed a hand over his stomach. "I'll go get something to eat. Just stop moaning."

Rubbing his eyes, he hopped off the chair before going over to another table. He had a snail sitting there for emergencies. Dialing a number for a different snail, he heard it ring before being answered by the person he wanted to speak to. "Captain, do you need something?" Uni asked.

"Yes. I need you to get Clione to help you round up the whole crew. I have some...news...for you all. I need every crew member to be in the main room."

"Yes, sir." There was silence for a moment. "You sound different. Is that what this is about?"

"You'll find out when you have everyone in the main room. Make sure everyone is present." The man agreed again before they hung up. Law removed his hat and scratched his head before replacing it. "This is going to be one hell of a time."

After a bit, Uni called to tell him that everyone was in the main room. Law thanked him before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to face his crew the way he was. It was embarrassing and not at all something he wanted them to see him like.

Opening the door, he started to walk to the main room. He kept his hat on and was able to keep it out of his eyes. Law didn't need it to cover his eyes. It was bad enough that it was a little too big for him because he was much smaller than his normal self.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the whole area went quiet. They started at him with wide eyes. No one said anything for a few minutes. It was like they were trying to figure something out. Law guessed that it was how and why he was a child.

"I have something to tell you all," he started, breaking the silence. None of his friends moved nor said a single thing while he thought of the right words to use. "It seems that I have been...punished...for what happened a few months ago."

Bepo finally spoke up. He ran over to him with tears in his eyes. "Law! What happened to you?! This isn't good! Not good at all!" he cried as he hugged him to his chest. Law didn't mind it at all. He was used to his friend's actions around him.

"Caesar Clown did this to me. He sent me a package that had a substance in it. I...breathed it in. Before I knew it, I was this small. I guess it is payback for doing what I did to him," Law said all of this while being calm about it. "I don't know if it will wear off or not. If it doesn't, I'm trying to find a counter agent for it."

The bear continued to cry as he held him. Law just allowed him to do so. The rest of the crew gathered around and cried along with him. It didn't bother him. They were very protective and close to him. He knew each and every one of their names and what they liked and disliked. That was a very good thing since he had twenty of them.

After about ten minutes, they composed themselves before Bepo set him back on the ground. "So, what do we do? What are we supposed to do about this?" Shachi asked. Law went so say something before his stomach growled. "I'll be right back." He rushed off.

Law sighed. "I have no idea what to do other than to find a counter agent." They seemed upset about the whole ordeal but agreed to help him in any way they could. "It seems that I've found, at least, half of the ingredients that were used. I need to find the other ones."

"We'll help you with whatever you need," his crew said in unison. Law smiled, knowing that they were being truthful and that he could count on them.

Shachi came back with a plate that had a grilled fish on it. Law thanked him before eating it. It was a good thing that he had taught the man to cook. It was something he thought the guy would be good at. And he was right. Shachi picked up cooking pretty quickly.

After eating, Law sighed again. "Captain, are you wearing just a shirt and your hat?" Jean asked. He looked curious about his situation.

"To be honest with all of you, yes. I'm wearing just a shirt and my hat. My clothes are way too big for me at the moment. I have no clothes that will fit me properly." There was a murmur through the whole crew. "What?"

"We need to stop on an island if you're going to be like this for a bit, Captain," Ikkaku announced. "We, at least, need to get you some underwear. It will be better for you." Law agreed. That would be much better than just wearing a shirt.

"That sounds great. I would appreciate it if I got something extra to wear." They smiled before assuring him that they would be arriving at an island later on that day. Law was happy to hear that and was relieved to know that he was going to get something to wear for the time being. It felt a little...strange...to be naked underneath the shirt. It was like wearing a dress without underwear.

"What are you going to do for the time being?" Clione asked. Law sighed.

"I'm going back to researching. The faster I can find out what is in that concoction, the faster I can create a counter agent for the smoke." They agreed and left him to his devices. The crew told him to call them if he needed them for anything. He assured them that he would if he needed something. With that, he went back to his room and continued researching the substance.

**Do you guys like the idea? Child Law is so cute. There will be more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a magickal day and I love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Child Traffickers and Saved

**Child Traffickers and Saved**

Law sighed heavily as he walked down the streets of the town they docked at with his female crew member. She volunteered to go with him to get some new clothes. It had been a few days since the incident. Law had figured out that there were about ten ingredients used in the substance that he breathed in. He had only found out what seven of them were. It was frustrating for him.

"Captain, where do you want to visit? There're many shops around here," Ikkaku asked, bringing him out of his brooding thoughts.

"I don't know. Let's just keep looking. I'm not a...shopping...kind of person," he confessed. He wasn't. Law avoided shopping if he could help it. It was just how he was. Law saw it as a waste of his time and boring.

Ikkaku just nodded and continued to walk with him. After a few minutes, she spoke up again. "Well, you can't keep wearing the same shirt over and over again. It needs to be washed, too."

"I know. I'll find something. Don't worry too much." The girl sighed but continued to follow him without another word. It kind of looked like they were a mother and son. To Law, it kind of felt like that, too. He didn't know why but she showed a maternal side to him while he was stuck in that situation.

After a bit more of walking and looking at shops, Law found a shop that looked promising. He gestured to it for her to see. Ikkaku smiled and agreed to enter with him. He grabbed the leg of her overalls before they walked in together.

Inside, it made him smile. There were clothes that he knew he would love to wear while stuck as a child. It was a shop mostly for kids anyway. The clothes were dark in colour, but he knew they would fit him with his personality.

A woman greeted them as they entered. "Good morning. Can I help you today, ma'am?" She smiled down at Law as he stood next to her.

"No, ma'am. We're just looking for now," Ikkaku answered. She smiled back at her.

"Well, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be behind the counter if you need my help." Law nodded along with his female crewmate.

Letting her leg go, he went to look around the place. He smiled at seeing all the different choices there were for clothes. There were solid clothes, clothes with symbols and pictures on them, and tie-dye clothes as well.

Looking at the solid clothes, Law picked out a black shirt and matching shorts. They looked small enough to fit him. He checked the sizes. _Yeah. They'll fit me. _Ikkaku came to hold the clothes he picked out. She did so with a smile. It was a very kind thing for her to do for him.

When he found enough clothes for the time being and a good amount of underwear, Ikkaku and he went back up to the counter. The woman smiled again at them again as they came up to her. "Did you two find everything you were looking for?" She looked at the clothes in Ikkaku's arms. "That's quite a bit of clothes you have there. Are you sure you need all of them?"

"Yes, ma'am," Law answered. He thought it was enough for him. Law didn't see the problem with what he picked out.

Still smiling, she checked them out. Ikkaku paid for the clothes before they left the area. The shop owner had given them a discount because of him. He thought that it was a very nice, and very good, thing for her to do for them.

Outside the store, Ikkaku carried the bags for him. Law had offered to do so, but she assured him that she could carry them by herself. He nodded. Law didn't want to argue with her on that. It wasn't something he was keen on doing because she was his crew member and only trying to help.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw a group of me that looked sort of unnerving. Law eyed them warily as they stood a little way down the street. One seemed to notice him and Ikkaku after a moment or so. "Ikkaku, let's go the other way," he whispered to her.

Choosing not to argue, she turned around with him holder onto her pants' leg again. "Where're you going?" a man called out to them. Law didn't trust them at all. Ikkaku didn't acknowledge the guy at all. She just kept walking and didn't turn back.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Law almost tripped and fell face-first on the ground from the movement. "Hey, where're ya goin' in such a hurry?" another man asked. There was a group of four to five men there.

"Nowhere special," Ikkaku answered. She clutched the bags to her chest. Law could tell that she was nervous and scared.

"Is this yer kid?" Another man pointed to Law. He glared up at him.

"Yes. He's my son. Why do you want to know?" Law could tell that she was growing more nervous by the minute about what was going on.

"You don't mind if we borrow him for a minute, right?" His eyes widened. Now, Law knew what kind of people they were.

"Ikkaku, they're child traffickers," he whispered when he got closer to her. He watched her face pale at the mention of what they were. The group wasn't there for her. They were there for him. It didn't look good for him nor her at that point.

"No. You can't borrow him. We're just heading back home." She went to push past them, but they blocked her.

One of the men grabbed at Law. He had gray hair. Law moved out of the way before he could touch him. "Hey, kid. We're just trying to be nice to you," he said with a large grin on his face.

"I don't like you," Law answered. He kept an eye on all of them. It was not something he felt comfortable. "I don't like any of you."

"That's kind of mean. You haven't even gotten to know us," a black-haired man countered. Law guessed that he was the leader.

"Come on. We'll treat your mommy well. She will get good treatment." He didn't like the implications that they were making about his crew member. Law was more protective over her because she was the only female in his crew and younger than him. It was just something he had felt toward her since she joined. Law guessed that it was his brotherly side coming out.

"Leave her alone," Law threatened. He didn't like the comment he had made toward her. He glared at them all.

After a minute or so of them circling them, the leader nodded. Before he knew it, Law was grabbed up from behind and the guy bolted with him. He screamed in anger and frustration. Law was only a little afraid. Not enough to show it, though.

"Law!" Ikkaku shouted as the other men left her and started to follow the one carrying him.

He began to beat, scatch, and try to bite the man that had grabbed him up. It was angering him by the minute. The guy wouldn't put him down. "Stop that, you little shit. I might drop you."

"I don't fucking care! Put me the fuck down!" he roared back at him. Law just renewed his efforts. He was trying to get away. Law would do anything to get away.

About a few moments later, the guy ducked into an alley. He maneuvered him around and grabbed him by his arms. Law was dangling in the air as he glared at the man that was holding him. "Now, we wait for the others to get here. We'll give you something to help you relax."

Law definitely didn't like the sound of that. He kicked out to try to get him to put him down. "I don't want anything to help me relax! I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't put me down! Right! Fucking! Now!"

Soon, the other four men were in there with him and the other man. They were grinning at him. A man with pink hair pulled out a small, pink pill. It wasn't looking good for him. "Now, we want you to swallow this pill. If you don't, we won't give you back to your mom."

Law spat in the leader's face. "Like you would anyway. You all are child sex traffickers. I know what you are."

A laugh was shared between the whole group. "Good guess. I'll give you props for that." The pill was shoved toward him. Law moved his head away and sealed his lips together.

"Come on. Open up or we'll make you." Law shook his head in refusal.

Suddenly, his face was grabbed. The man forced his mouth open and the pill was shoved into his mouth. The hand was placed on his head and the other on his jaw. "Swallow. We won't let you go until you do."

Not having any other choice, Law obeyed and swallowed the pill. He knew he would regret it but couldn't do anything else. After a minute, the man let his head go, but the other continued to hold him. He could already feel the effects of the pill starting to work.

Almost immediately, his body grew really heavy and he had a bit of a hard time trying to hold his head up. "The...fuck...you give...to me?" he asked. His voice was even slurred from the drug he had been given. It pissed him off.

"It's something that will help you relax and be complacent," the leader replied with a grin. Law hated that look on his face.

"Go...to...hell," he said, spitting at him again.

"What do you five think you're doing?" A new voice made him force his head to look at the entrance to the alley. The figure was blurred but not enough that he couldn't make out who it was.

_Aw fuck. What are they doing here? This doesn't look good for me either way. _"Who the hell are you?" the guy holding him asked. He moved to hold Law a little more nicely. "This doesn't concern you. Fuck off and get lost."

"I happened to be walking past," Zoro answered. "I heard that kid shouting at you." Law watched him walk closer. "What are you guys doing with that kid?"

"That's none of your concern." Law dropped his head. He couldn't hold it up that much.

Knowing it went against his beliefs, Law did the one thing he hated to do but needed to do in this situation. "H-Help...me..." he said loud enough for the swordsman to hear him. That was all he needed to say to get the other to help him.

The sound of him drawing his swords let him know that Zoro was getting ready to fight the men. "Let the kid go. If you don't want to die, drop him and let him leave."

A few of the men laughed. "You think he can leave right now? He won't get even two feet without dropping to the ground. He's not fit to be walking anywhere."

"They...d-dr-drugged...m-me..." Law informed him.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" The man walked even closer. "Thinking that drugging a child is fun?"

Lifting his head a bit, Law turned in the man's arms and bit his shoulder. "The fuck?!" he screamed. He immediately dropped Law.

Groaning after hitting the ground, Law struggled to his feet. "What did he do?" the one with orange hair asked. He went over to him to figure it out.

Slowly, Law stumbled forward to Zoro. He didn't care if he was just wearing a shirt. If Zoro got him away from the men, he would take him over them any day. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, he made it over to him before dropping to the ground.

"H-Help...me..." he begged. Law reached up and grabbed onto Zoro's leg. He was losing more and more energy as time went on.

The sound of a sword going in it sheath echoed in the alley before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Law was cradled in the man's arm. Without saying anything, Law watched the men get taken down one by one. It was mostly a blur, but he saw them go down.

Once that was over, Zoro sheathed his sword. "Come on. I can take you back to our doctor. He might be able to figure out what they gave you." Law could only nod as he was toted wherever the man went.

After an hour or so, Law realized that the man was utterly and completely lost. "Y-You're...t-terrible with...directions," he informed him. It made Law give a small smile.

"Don't patronize me," Zoro grunted back at him. "I'm trying to get you help. Just...try to stay awake."

A moment later, they were spun around. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Sanji asked. "We really need to get someone to follow you."

"Shut up, shitty cook. I heard something earlier and went to check it out." He shifted Law in his arm. "Where's the ship? Or Chopper?"

"The ship's that way. Why do you need Chopper?"

"If you haven't noticed, this kid needs him." Law didn't acknowledge any of them. He was just trying to stay awake as Zoro had requested. It was getting pretty difficult to do so.

"Where the fuck did you get a kid?" Sanji sounded surprised and taken back. "What's wrong with him?"

"Some men gave him some drugs. I heard him screaming so I went to check it out." _Ah. So that's how he found me. I really am grateful._

"Come on. I'll help you back." With that, they started walking again. Law continued to cling onto Zoro's shirt as they walked. He was still having trouble staying awake. "He looks kind of familiar. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's got tattoos. Look at his hands and arms."

"Now that you mention it, they do look awfully familiar. Maybe we can ask him when he gets better." Law wanted to laugh. _If only they knew._

After a bit more walking, Law could hear the cheers of the crew. they seemed to be celebrating something. It made Law curious. But, then again, they were always celebrating for no reason. Maybe this was one of those.

"Chopper! Where are you?! I need some help!" Zoro shouted for the doctor.

"What's wrong? Are one of you hurt?"

"No. Zoro's got a kid that needs medical attention. Some guys gave him some drugs," Sanji informed him.

"Bring him to my room." You could hear the worry in his voice. "How old is he? Do you know?"

"He looks around six." More people gathered around them.

"What's wrong with him?" Luffy asked. A finger poked his cheek.

"F-Fuck...off..." he grumbled before groggily batting the hand away. He released Zoro's shirt. "I need...modafinil..."

A gasp came from the reindeer. "Chopper, what did he just ask for?" That was Nami's voice.

"It's a type of medicine or drug. It will counteract any sleeping drug." Law nodded. "That's what they gave him. It must've been to put him to sleep."

"They...w-were ch-child...s-sex tr-traffickers," he struggled to get out. A gasp sounded through the whole group. "I...I need...me-medicine."

"As I said before, bring him to my office. I'll give him what he needs." Before he could say anything or even move again, Law passed out from the drug. _S-Sorry, Z-Zo-Zoro-ya. I...I tried._

**Do you guys like it so far? I hope you do. Are you all having a great day? If you aren't, I hope it gets better. I love you all very much. Even if I have never met any of you, I still love you from the bottom of my heart. You all are what keeps me going through the week. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

Voices awoke Law from sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Chopper was sitting at his desk. Sanji and Zoro were standing next to him on either side. They were talking so Law decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright? That drug they gave him made the kid look pretty bad," Zoro asked. He sounded worried. Law wondered why.

"I told you before. The only way to figure out if he's okay is to wait for him to get up. I gave him the counter drug. Now, we just have to wait," Chopper answered him.

"It's disgusting that there are people like that in the world. What the fuck is wrong with people? Why target children?" Sanji commented. He sounded angry about what had happened to him.

Choosing to let them know he was okay, Law spoke up. "I'm fine. I just feel...tired." All three snapped their heads toward him. He didn't put it past them. Law had probably scared them, or they were surprised to see him up at that time.

"Are...Are you sure?" Chopper asked. He seemed the most worried about him. Law didn't mind it. It was just how the Straw Hats were.

"Yes. Please, don't worry about me." Moving to get off the bed, Law found that it was a pretty far drop because of his height. He gave off a deep, frustrated sigh. "This is just getting on my nerves. I've had enough."

"If we may ask, who are you? How did you know what drug to give you?" Sanji questioned him.

"I do not feel up to answering your first question right now. As for your second question, I have studied medicine for a very long time. With as much knowledge as I know, you will memorize what each drug does to you. And the side effects." All three had their jaws dropped. They looked shocked. The looks almost made him laugh.

"B-But you're only six!" Zoro shouted. Law just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." Carefully, he slipped off the bed without his shirt riding up and showing that he had nothing on underneath it. Once he was on the floor, Law looked up at them. "Now, I need to get going. Thank you for helping me."

Turning away from them, he started for the door. "Wait. You don't even know how to get out of here. Don't you want help?" Law gave Sanji a deadpan look before answering him.

"I know where to go." Before they had time to register what he had said, he left the room. Law, easily, found his way to the deck of the ship. He felt relieved and grateful to find that they were still docked at the island.

"Hey!" Luffy's scream made him jump a little. Spinning around, he found the kid standing on the top deck. A big smile was plastered on his face. It unnerved Law. "Where're you going? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm leaving. I have to get back to my guardian." Luffy jumped off and landed next to him. "I'm fine. I just needed a little help." He bowed to him. "Thank you for the help you gave me. But I must get going. I...owe...you one." He cringed a little at saying that. Law hated owing people or people owing him.

"I can take you back. Where do you need to go?" Law almost paled at that.

"That's...That's not necessary. I can get back on my own." Luffy reached down to grab him. Law narrowed his eyes before running between his legs. "I said no. Now, leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to be nice," the Captain whined with a hint of anger in his voice. "It's not every day that we help a kid out."

"I appreciate it. I really do." Law dodged another grab from the other. "But I'll be fine on my own."

"Is that really how you see it?" The sound of Sanji's voice made him look toward him. Zoro stood next to him. Luffy stopped grabbing at him. "If I remember correctly, you were almost taken by child sex traffickers."

Anger coursed through his veins. The man was sometimes infuriating. To him, Sanji was making fun of him. That was something he hated immensely. "That was an accident. Ikkaku couldn't fight them off on her own." His eyes widened before he slapped his hands over his mouth. The three men looked at him with confusion.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked.

"Nobody important." Law chose this time to take his leave. "Again, thank you for your assistance. I'll make it up to you."

A hand appeared out of the ground before him. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Robin asked. Law hoped that he didn't have to fight the whole crew just to leave the ship. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"If I can leave afterward, I will answer it," Law countered. He didn't want to answer something if he couldn't get to leave after.

"We'll have to talk about it."

Law crossed his arms. "Then, no. I won't answer your question."

"Then you can't leave." He snapped his head to look behind himself. Nami stood in front of his only safe exit with Brook on one side and Franky on the other. _This doesn't look good for me. I don't want them to know who I actually am. It'll just embarrass me even more._

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He moved to where he could see all nine of the crew members. Law didn't want them to be out of his sight. It was just the way he saw it.

"Why do you have tattoos? You're only six."

He sighed. "That's a very personal question, ma'am." He shrugged. "Why do you dress the way you do? It's like asking me that." They all had wide eyes. "Not something you should ask. Also, I shouldn't talk to strangers. It's not something a child should do without their parent or guardian." A thought popped into his head. "Now, I must be going."

Before they could do or say anything else to him, Law ran to the edge of the ship before sliding through the railing. "That's dangerous! Someone! Stop him!" Usopp shouted. The guy looked ready to have a panic attack.

He waved at them with a smile before jumping onto the docks. Law started to run in the direction of his submarine. He didn't want the others to find out who he really was. It would just ruin his day. Law could hear them yelling in the distant.

After a bit of running, he stopped near a bakery. He was huffing but thought he had gotten away from them. "That was close," he said aloud to himself.

"What was close?" That voice almost made him scream. Quickly turning around, he found Luffy standing not even ten feet away from him. "Why are you so desperate to get away from us? Do you not like us?"

"I never said that I didn't like you. I just...need to go." He went to run down an alley to his left. Just as he got close to it, a hand grabbed his leg and made him fall onto the ground. He cursed under his breath before looking down. A hand was growing out of the ground and holding his leg. "What is wrong with you people?" he questioned. "I just want to go back to my guardian."

Luffy came over and picked him up. "We're just curious about you. It's not every day that we find a kid that has ta...ttoos...?" His face went pale when he realized that Luffy was looking at his hands. "Wha...?"

Thinking quickly, Law headbutted Luffy. It made him drop him and grab his head. He shouted in pain while Law scrambled to his feet and ran in another direction. His legs were getting tired and he was getting exhausted.

Coming to a stop, he sat on the ground. He was tired and his body was sore. Law had been dropped twice that day. It hurt and made him sore. It sort of reminded him of his sickness from before. When he was always sore, in pain, and tired.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, the Straw Hats were all around him. Law didn't care anymore. He was too tired to run again. His legs were small and made it harder for him to run long distances. Law looked up at them. "Why are you guys so hellbent on following me?"

Nami came up to him and picked him up. "We're worried for you. You were almost sold into slavery. We're just trying to help you." She cradled him in her arms. It was very uncomfortable.

"Please, put me down." She did as he asked her to. Standing on shaky legs, he sighed. "Want me to tell you why I have tattoos?" They all nodded. "Then follow me."

Agreeing, they followed him through town. It didn't bother him that people were staring as they walked past them. Law was used to being stared at. I mean, he's a wanted Pirate. Of course, people would stare at him. That's why he was used to it. The Straw Hats didn't seem to be used to it, though.

"L-Luffy, people are staring at us," Usopp said loud enough for his Captain to hear him.

"Of course, they're going to stare. You are wanted Pirates. It's in their nature to stare," Law replied. He was glad that they were almost there. "Now, come on. I'm tired and want to rest. The faster we get there, the faster I can sit down, rest, and get back to work."

"Huh? Work?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about. It's just something I'm doing." They didn't ask him nor say anything else for the rest of their journey.

He heard the collected gasps when they finally arrived at his submarine. They stood there for a minute or so. Law questioned if they were coming in or not. After some of their shock wore off, they quietly followed him inside the ship.

"I'm back!" he shouted. The others just followed behind him.

Almost immediately, Bepo came rushing at him with Ikkaku behind him. "We were so worried about you! Ikkaku came straight back and told us what happened!" The bear snatched him up before hugging him to his chest. "Please, don't ever scare us like that again!" he cried. Law just patted his sides.

"I won't. I was...helped." He turned to the others. They were all staring at the two of them with wide eyes, dropped jaws, and shock. "The Straw Hats helped me. They were able to counteract the drug that I was given."

Bepo smiled at them. "Thanks. We owe you one for taking care of him. I'm sorry about all of this." Law had expected him to apologize. "Please, come in. You can stay for a bit."

"WHAT?!" the group shrieked. Law covered his ears. The metal walls of his ship made it echo off the walls. "LAW HAS A KID?!"

Law wanted to laugh at the question. _I guess they haven't figured it out yet. Might as well play along. _"Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I didn't really want you all to know that I'm related to him." He sighed. "Seems that it was going to happen sooner than later." Law shrugged. "Might as well tell you how long he's kept me secret, huh?"

Bepo went to say something but Law gave him a look. "Why don't I go make some tea?" he offered instead. "They can use the main room to sit in." Law agreed before they followed him to the room. He had a tale to spin. It was going to take quite a bit to tell them a whole made-up story. Law was going to have fun with that.

**Hope you all are enjoying it. I decided to put a twist in it. You'll see why I did so. Let me know what you think. Have a marvolous day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Story, Awkward Moment, and Sit Down

**Story, Awkward Moment, and Sit Down**

It had been a difficult time with Luffy's crew. He had to come up with a very believable story for them. Robin, Nami, and Sanji seemed a little skeptical about it but seemed to accept it. Luffy thought it was fantastic that he was Law's kid.

"Torao's got a kid!" he shouted as he stood up. Law was used to his reactions to certain things. "This is great! I knew he was hiding something!"

"What do you mean, Luffy?" Nami asked. She sipped her tea while they sat there. Law didn't want anything. It was strange to have the whole crew on his ship.

"He's always moody. I guess that it was because he was being protective." That shocked him. "I mean, he's got a kid. I would be moody too if I had a kid to protect."

Law wanted to laugh at the other's thought. He covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smile and kept his laugh inside. "Is that what you really think?" he asked him. Everyone turned their attention from Luffy to Law. "Do you want to know the real reason...Dad...is moody?"

"Sure. Can't be that complicated," Usopp answered.

"That's where you're wrong." Their expressions turned to ones of confusion. "Law lost his family and friends when he was ten," Law started. "Everyone in the town he's from was killed by the Government. He watched his sister burn alive."

A collected gasp went through all of them. "No wonder he has a grudge against them," Nami said.

He thought this was a better option. Law could act like a different person since they didn't know it was him. He could even explain why he wasn't that fun of a person to be around. "He went to join the family of an insane Pirate. All Law wanted to do was kill and destroy everything in his path." Everyone hung their heads in sorrow. "Then, the insane Pirate's brother decided to take him awake from him." He remembered Corazon's way of taking him away. "That brother showed him how to feel other emotions that weren't anger, misery, hatred, and destruction."

"That sounds like a good guy," Chopper said.

"He was. Although, he lied to him for about six months."

"What did he lie about?"

"Law asked him if he was part of the Government. The brother denied being a part of the Government. Turns out, he was a marine soldier. His marine code was 01746." Another gasp sounded in the room. "Law didn't hate him for lying to him. He still cared about the man." Taking a deep breath, Law got ready to tell them what happened. "The insane Pirate found out about his own brother's treachery against him. He killed his brother in cold blood. Law heard the conflict. And saw him on the ground."

There was silence for a bit. He knew why they were being quiet. It was because they hadn't been expecting to hear that. The crew was hanging their heads in sorrow. He guessed it was because they were upset to hear that.

"He wouldn't have told us that himself, would he have?" Luffy asked. He sounded very upset with what Law told them.

"I'm sure he would've told you in time," Law answered. He didn't mean to lie to them about who he was. But he didn't want them to find out that he was the child that they helped and were willing to believe he was his son. "He just takes a little...getting used to."

The whole crew nodded. "So...Where is Law?" Sanji asked. He knew that they would ask that question.

Law shrugged. "Don't know, to be honest. He was here a few days ago. We stopped on another island, but he disappeared."

"I hope he's alright," Chopper commented.

"Chopper, he'll be fine. He's strong enough to hold his own," Zoro assured him. Law knew he was just trying to help calm the other's nerves.

"You're...You're right. Sorry."

Law found their concern for him admirable but unnecessary at the same time. "You shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine. Dad wanders off all the time. It's just in his nature." The group seemed shocked at that. Getting off the chair he had been sitting on, Law knew he had to finish what he had been doing before his mishap on the island. "Well, I have to get back to work. I have something I'm working on right now."

"What are you working on?" Chopper asked. The rest of the crew looked interested as well.

"I'm inspecting a substance for Dad. He wanted to see if I can figure out the components and make a counter serum."

"That's a lot for a six-year-old," Brook commented with a look of concern.

"I've found seven of the ten components. It shouldn't take me too much longer to find the other three and make a counter agent." Law knew he was on the verge of finding them out. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Why don't I help you?" the reindeer offered. Law thought about his offer for a few minutes. _Tony-ya could actually be of some use. He's phenomenal with concoctions. Maybe he can actually help me._

"Sure. Maybe you can help me figure out the other three."

"How long have you been working on it?" Robin asked.

"About three or four days now. Not very long."

There was a small argument between him and the others. He was getting frustrated with them. They argued that he needed a break. He told them that he was fine and could continue if he wanted to. It was just angering him even more. It was getting to the point that they were shouting at each other.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITh CONTINUING MY WORK!" he shouted. They were getting on his nerves even more now.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE TORAO!" Luffy hollered back at him. "YOU WON'T TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S ADVICE FOR YOUr OWN GOOD!"

"MAYBE I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Law was huffing by then. "I'M FINE! I CAN CONTINUE! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. He screamed and beat on the person that grabbed him. "You need to take a break," Sanji said in a calm voice. He was the one holding him. "Where's your room?"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, BLACK LEG-YA! I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY WORK!" He continued to beat on the man's back. He was even trying to kick him with his feet.

"You just called me the same thing that Law does."

A ninja-like calm enveloped Law "That's what he told me to call you. Now, I would like to be put down, or I will have to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

Not answering him verbally, Law opened his mouth and latched onto Sanji's shoulder. He started to scream and tried to pry him off. When he was sure the man was more occupied with his shoulder, he dropped to the floor. "Sanji! Are you okay?!" Chopper asked as he ran up to them.

"He'll be fine. I wasn't able to break the skin." He straightened out his shirt before looking back up at the man. "It will be sore for a bit, but you should be fine. I apologize for biting you. I wanted you to put me down. I warned you that I would do something."

"He's right, shitty cook," Zoro spoke up. "You need to listen to people more." Sanji didn't answer him but did glare at the other man.

"Thank you." Law sighed. "I guess that I will take a...break...if it will calm all of you down," he offered. That seemed to break the tension between them. "Tony-ya can continue my work from where I left off. I have notes on all of it."

"That sounds good." Law agreed along with the others.

"You all can stay here for the time being," he announced. "I don't mind you exploring the ship. Dad...won't mind." They agreed before he went to go to his room.

After a bit, Law was walking around his sub. He would pass by crew members or the Straw Hats every so often. It was different. Law wasn't used to having the other crew on his ship. His crew, also, seemed a little nervous about them. But he guessed that it was because they didn't want to slip up and tell them the truth about his situation.

"Hey." Robin's voice made him freeze up before turning to her. She had a smile on her face as she approached him. "Would you like to go take a bath with me?"

Law was speechless for a minute or so. _Why would she ask me that? _"No thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline your offer, Nico-ya."

Her smile never faltered. It was like she was expecting him to say that to her. "Please? Nami is going to join us. It will be fine. The others will not hurt you for it."

Remember the way Sanji was about the females of his crew, the thought made him start to sweat. "I really appreciate it. But I stand by my word. I do not want to upset anyone on your crew."

Still, her smile never wavered. It was starting to creep him out. "I promise the others won't find out. we really want to get to know you better."

Seeing that there was no way around it, Law gave in and agreed with her. She beamed at his answer. They hunted down Ikkaku to get his new clothes from her. She handed a bag to Robin before rushing off with a red face.

In the bathroom, Nami was already waiting for them inside. "You got him to come," she greeted Robin as they walked in.

"Yes."

The way the two were speaking to each other made him feel a little uneasy. _Is there a specific reason they wanted me to join them? I don't like the looks of this. _"Do you mind me asking you your name?" Nami asked. It brought him out of his thoughts.

"Water." It was the first name he came up with to tell them. They gave him strange looks because of it.

"That's an odd name for a child, let alone a boy," Robin commented.

"It's part of my dad's name. Mom wanted to name me it."

They complimented him on his name before starting to strip. Law turned around before lifting the shirt off. He heard the gasps from behind him. Turning his head, he found the women staring at him with wide, astonished eyes. It made him confused.

"What?"

"You have your dad's jolly roger on your back." Nami sounded like she was a little disgusted mixed with surprise.

"Yes. I asked to get it. I'm proud for people to know who my father is." He felt like that was a good enough reason for them.

After their shock wore off, they ran a bath before entering. Law hesitated to enter with them. Robin reached down and lifted him in. To say that he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. To describe his situation, he wanted the water to melt him with its heat before swallowing him down the drain so he could get away from this situation.

The women asked him questions about his past. Like who his mom was, what she looked like, why he was never mentioned to them, and many other things. He was slowly relaxing around them even though he knew he shouldn't do that.

After a bit, he was relaxed enough to not be tense while sitting with them. It had taken a lot of energy out of him to keep his guard up. It was showing after a minute or so. "Water-kun, are you okay? Is the water making you sleepy?"

"Just a little." He had already bathed while they talked to him. They were still bathing by this time. Law kept his eyes from wandering to them. He refused to look at them because they were his friends and didn't want to invade their privacy.

The girls finished quickly before getting him out of the bathtub. When he was dried off, his energy began to come back. Robin gave him a strange look. "Water-kun, are you a devil fruit eater?"

Freeze for a second, Law hadn't expected that question. "No. I'm not. Hot water just makes me sleepy." He was happy when Robin nodded with a smile on her face. Nami helped him dry off. It was sort of embarrassing to be naked in front of them. It made him nervous.

"There. You're all dry," she said with a smile after rubbing the towel over his hair. Nami giggled when she removed the towel from his head. "You look like Law when he doesn't wear his hat," she said, still giggling.

Face heating up, Law quickly dressed while the other two did the same. It had been a...strange experience with the women. He quickly left the room when they were fully dressed. _I hope they don't say anything to the guys. That will be devastating if they do._

Suddenly, he was picked up from behind. It scared him and he yelped. He hadn't expected to be lifted at that point. It made him happy that he wasn't thrown over anyone's shoulder. He had enough of that with Luffy on Dressrosa. But he was held under their arm.

Looking up, he found Zoro there. It made him confused and curious as to why the man decided to pick him up. "Zoro-ya, may I ask what you are doing? Why did you pick me up?" The man didn't answer him for a minute. "Where are we going?"

"I want to talk to you for a bit," was his answer. It was said in almost a whisper. It was nice to know that he wasn't being mean to him.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet. I want to ask you about your dad."

"Why?" It made him curious.

After a few minutes of them walking, Zoro, carefully, dropped him on a bed. "His crew said this was his room," he announced like he was answering an unasked question. Law looked around to find out that it was his room.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Chopper found out one of the other three things in that substance you got him to look at."

"Is there something wrong about it?"

"Yes. He said he looked at your notes." There was silence at the end of that. "What was he doing with that stuff?"

"I don't know. It was just a concoction that he got me to look at." He didn't know how to explain the truth. "Is there a reason you're asking me that?"

"Chopper said that the ingredient he found messes with someone's age." Law went pale at hearing that. They found one of the ones that could probably get him caught.

"Oh. Don't know what he was using it for." He shrugged. "Ask him the next time you see him." Zoro nodded.

"Can I ask you something else about him? You have spent time with him, right?"

"Yes. I see him a few times a month. What do you want to know?"

"How come he carries that large nodachi around?"

"You mean Kikaku?" Zoro nodded. "He got her as a present by a man that took him in. It was a farewell present when they went their separate ways."

"Is it cursed?"

"Yes. She is a cursed sword. Dad told me that she picks who she likes and accepts to hold her." The man looked surprised to hear that.

"That's interesting."

Law shrugged. "She chose him, and they get along great. Also, she's very possessive. Don't mess with her owner or you will have to deal with her." That seemed to shock the other even more. "Is there anything else you want to know about him?"

"Not really." It seemed that there was something else. "Do...Does your dad...Never mind."

"Al-right." Law hopped off the bed before going to the door. "See you later, Zoro-ya," he said before leaving. He leaned on the shut door. "This is getting out of hand." Law sighed. "I don't know how long I can go with lying to them. It feels wrong for lying to them." He pushed off the door before going to his lab to check on Chopper's progress.

**I'm glad to see that some people are enjoying this. I thought nobody would. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a magnificent day and I love each and every one of you. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
